


Call Me Maybe

by vassalady



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Ficlet, First Meetings, Flirting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 00:26:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4807916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/pseuds/vassalady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhodey approaches Sam at the Avengers' party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call Me Maybe

The first thing Rhodey noticed about Sam Wilson was the very slight gap between his teeth when he smiled. The second was his ass. To be fair, Rhodey had always been an ass kind of guy. Sam Wilson’s clothed ass was among the finest he’d seen. Bare, it was undoubtedly spectacular.

“Wilson, right? Sam?”

Sam smiled at Rhodey as he shook his hand. There was that slight gap again. “Colonel. Good to meet you.”

They got to talking, and talking with Sam was easy. The rest of the party melted away into a blur of colors and soft white noise.

Rhodey shifted to turn his body more toward Sam as they leaned against the pillar. “I can’t say this officially, but... Nice work with the HYDRA take down.”

Sam’s laugh was just as bright as Rhodey hoped. “You saw that, huh?”

“Read about it. Saw the footage. Was on a mission.”

“Classified?”

Rhodey shrugged and took a quick sip of his drink. “You could say that.”

“Only that tin can of yours isn’t so subtle.” Sam’s grin remained while he said this, but Rhodey snorted.

“That ‘tin can,’” he said, pointing at Sam with his glass, “has more firepower than a fleet of tanks. Has saved my ass more times than I can count. Plus it flies. It’s far more than a ‘tin can.’”

“Oh, see, I prefer to feel the air when I fly. Weaponry, that’s not impressive. Bulky. Nah, what’s important is style.”

Sam’s quirked eyebrow was a challenge. Rhodey didn’t get to be where he was if he was scared of a challenge or two. “You want style? One on one sometime. Your wings, my suit.”

Sam laughed and shook his head. “Oh, you don’t want to do that.”

“You’re gonna let me win by default?”

Sam took a sip of his drink, still shaking his head. “I didn’t say that. But…” Here, his voice grew softer. Rhodey could imagine that soft voice whispering endearments over his skin, and he shivered from the thought. “Well, I’ve got other things to take care of first.”

Sam looked out toward the rest of the party as he spoke. Rhodey followed his gaze. Steve Rogers stood with Thor and a couple of elderly gentlemen, some World War II veterans, downing some hard liquor.

Rhodey of all people knew you didn’t get in the way of friendship.

“Well, if you’re ever in town again, look me up,” Rhodey said. “Got your phone?”

Sam passed it over without question, and Rhodey programmed his number in. “I'm serious, give me a ring anytime.”

Sam held the phone up as he read out loud, “The Awesome War Machine, huh?”

“Hey!” Tony’s voice cut through the room. “Rhodey! Rhodester! Come over here a sec!”

Rhodey ignored him. He gestured to Sam’s phone. “My personal number. Just in case.”

Sam’s eyes widened slightly, and then he looked thoughtful. He gave Rhodey a long, considering look. “You give your number out to all the flyboys who walk through Stark’s door?”

“Only the hot ones.”

Rhodey didn’t wait for a reply. Tony was shouting his name again, so Rhodey tapped the pillar once as he pushed off and left Sam. It was an effort to not look back, but that would wholly ruin the cool effect he was going for.

\--

Rhodey didn’t really expect Sam to call. As far as flirting went, Rhodey had not been at the top of his game. He blamed it on the drop of Asgardian liquor Thor go him to try at one point, but that had been after Rhodey had talked to Sam.

When his phone rang with an unfamiliar number that turned out to be Sam, Rhodey’s heart did little flip flops.

“Ready for that match?” Rhodey asked.

“Not yet, but I wouldn’t mind coffee sometime.”

Coffee was good. After coffee, when they found their way into a hotel room, hands groping each other, well, that was fantastic.

They did, eventually, have their match, as new Avengers. Neither won, but flying with Sam was almost as good as the sex. Almost.

And Rhodey was definitely right about Sam’s ass.


End file.
